One Of Two Choices
by Dark Angel and Dark Star
Summary: We usually narrow down our options down to two; then we chose, but the checkered patter checker board isn't as always as black, and white as it seems, and there are so many options to move your players, but fate shall determine which one of two kings will fall. C.H.E.C.K.M.A.T.E. (Sequel to my twin sister.) rated K or T; not sure.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Before we begin I would like to inform you that I manage the community for my candy love call Don't You Love MCL archive. I was wondering if any of you would be interested in having your stories (if you are a My Candy Love author) in the community archive where MCL readers have a broader (Well not yet) selection of stories. Feel free to contact me, and I'll do all the necessary button pressing.**

**Stories added to the archive can not be removed individually, and if you delete your story the story's existence would continue in the community.**

* * *

**Angel: Hi!  
****Star: Hello dearest readers; As you know this is a squeal to My Twin Sister; since the all family issues are resolved- ****Angel: We're going to have romance!  
Star: As I was saying this will focus more on the romantic aspect, rather than the friendship aspect of the My Twin Sister plot line.  
Angel: There's going to be drama, action, hardships-  
Star: on to the story.**

* * *

I brushed my hair calmly looking in the mirror. _It's fine Cynthia. You just finish the play, and everything will be alright._ That was a lie. There were still loose ends to tie. I picked up my book bag studying my reflection in the mirror. My black hair had grown out, and I traded my sleeveless shirt for a black tank-top; though I refused to remove my colored army pants. I stuck a hand in my front pocket. Rosalya would be a good advisor right?_ No. _She'd probably take me shopping instead.

Once I got to school Mara, and James met with me in the courtyard. "Hey Nia." James ruffled my hair I reached up to mess with his shaggy green hair. His yellow eyes shined with amusement. Mara looking identical to James crossed her arms.

"Hey did you get that new album?" She asked referring to the boy band she recently got me into.

"No" I replied sadly. "My cat insist that I stay on the couch all weekend." I added. Mara laughed.

"As long as it's not the dogs; spoiled brats." She shook her head.

"FIGHT!" The scream broke out in the courtyard, and students ran together like locus. We all exchanged a look running after the crowd. Once I had pushed my way to the front I froze in shock.

_Kentin!_

I watched in horror as Kentin wiggled out of Castiel's grip. Kentin tackled Castiel to the ground, and the two wrestled each other.

"Stop!" I screamed running forward. The two barely acknowledged me as they continued to struggle trying to get an advantage. I pulled Kentin by the colar of his whit shirt dragging him back. Kentin pulled away from me getting to his feet as Castiel did the same. "Cut it out!" I shouted. They both gazed at be all anger gone. "You look like a bunch of fifth grade sissies after a cat fight." I growled out the scolding. The crowd slowly dispersed while the three of us stood in silence. Castiel stormed off down the corridor completely silent. Kentin glance up at me.

"Cynthia." He started. "If you had to choose..."

I stiffened. Choosing was something I was never good at. I quickly looked for something to change the subject.

"Are you two okay? I heard there was a fight around here." Nathaniel's voice quickly snapped me out of my train of thought. I was grateful for the interruption.

"I didn't see anything." I lied. Nathaniel would find out sooner or later who was involved. Nathaniel nodded.

"Do you two need a pass it's getting late?" He asked.

"No thank you." Kentin replied running off in a speedy jog.

"Sure." I replied. I followed him to the student council room where Melody sat with another delegate.

"Hi Cynthia." She greeted with a smile. I smiled back It was nice to forget.

"Hey Melody what's up?" I asked sitting on the table next to her. The delegate studied me carefully.

"Just talking to Sarah she just got here last week, and she's already doing good on the student council team."

"Greetings." Sarah said in a monotone voice. She wore a simple grey shirt, and blue pants with sneakers.

"Hi." I said back, "So how are you enjoying Amouris?"

She gave a small smile. "It is a much more sophisticated school than my previous school, and the student here are much nicer." She frown, "but that blonde girl has given me her..." She scrunched up her nose as if she smelt something sour, "crass regards."

I nodded understandingly; Amber can be mean if you let her. "I know; Amber can be." I cut myself of when Nathaniel gave me a slip of paper. "Different than her brother." I added hesitantly.

"What do you mean by that?"

Darn. "She's not that nice."

"How so?"

"Well she took money from me, dumped her lunch on me one day, she tried to hit me, and there's a lot more that I'm sure you don't know about." I replied. Nathaniel shook his head with a sigh.

"I never heard any complaints from you."

"I like to solve my own problems." I replied. Sarah nodded in agreement.

"It has been pleasing to converse with you all, but I remembered there is a teacher I was due to assist this morning." Sarah strode out of the room. I smiled after her.

"She nice."

"I think her sister is worse than Amber though." Melody whispered pushing me out the door with her. "She already got a detention for chewing gum, and refusing to spit it out; once she did she spat it out on the teacher's face." The door closed behind her and she raised her voice. "I walk you to class."

"I don't mind." I replied. We chatted for a while until we saw a girl in denim shorts, in a pink tank-top. She slings her white purse over her shoulder flipping her black hair back.

"Excuse me aren't you supposed to be in class."

She chewed loudly on a piece of bubble gum. "Yeah who cares." She walked off with out another word rolling her eyes as she turned around. I clenched my jaw agitated.

"Isn't she just a little rain cloud." I growled. Melody nodded looking offended.

"I have to tell Nathaniel this; see you later Cynthia." She waved goodbye leaving me alone in the hallway. I sighed sulking to class.

* * *

Class could never be so boring. Castiel made me sit next to him in the back, so Mara, and Iris joined us. We all tried to block out the lecture, but the teacher kept going on, and on about exams.

_EXAMS! _I inwardly panicked knowing I hadn't studied for them. I resisted the urge to groan out in complaint. I needed help, but who's?

**A.N: Short- I know, so what do you guys think of this.**


	2. anoucement

**A.N: CIAO! How are you my lovelies today? I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately, but sadly my computer rights have been revoked for a while. *Sad*. Anyways I've been think of a new story for kingdom hearts: what do you guys think? **

**Also, Im not sure when I'm getting my cocomputer back, and I won't be able to finish any chapters on it just because for some parts I'm suffering writers block lately. *Stressed*. AND THEN THERES SCHOOL! Honestly my teachers have been handing out homework like cnady. *P. O'd*. Anyways I hope you all have a happy valintines day, I m7ght do something for it later, but know isnt the best time for me.**

**Love you guys**

** , Star**


	3. Chapter 2

Cynthia was confused. She had asked around, but when time came for the exam she did just fine. She had her head down on the table in the student council room. "You did good." Nathaniel tried to reassure her. "I don't know what your worrried about?"

Cynthia took a deep breath before replying with; "I'm mostly worried about Castiel, and Ken." Nathaniel smiled understandingly. "Don't worry they'll get over themselves soon." Nathaniel sat down next to me looking through a small stack of paperwork. "And thanks for the help earlier. " he added.

"No problem." She halfheartedly replied.

Nathaniel let out a tired sigh, and took out an exit slip. "Cynthia, you need to relax, go home and get some rest." He handed her the paper which she stared it in bewilderment.

"Won't you get in trouble?" She glanced at him sideways wondering if he was the one who had questionable mental healt.

"No, but dont worry about me." He stood up moving to a file cabinet. "Just take care of yourself.

"Thank you, and Nathaniel, Jade can be a really nice girl." I saw his ears turn pink as he looked away flustered. Cynthia genuinely smiled for the fisrt time in a while.

Cynthia walked out into the hallway.

"Cynthia" Sam pulled Lysander by the hand.

"Where are you going?" Ahe tilted her head to the side, and Cynthia dared to think she looked adorable.

"Home." Cynthia replied.

"Are you okay? You don't look too well." Lysander stared at her in concern. Cynthia smiled.

"Just take care of Sam." I replied. He smiled, and noddded. Sam was blushing furiously.

"Don't worry about her." Lysander assured. "Take care." The two walked off leaving me to kick uo my moter cycle, and speed off. She just rode around town letting the wind wrap around her. She noticed the dark clouds, and curesed as the droplets of water started to feel like needles hitting her back. She noticed a bakery, and slowly pulled into the parking lot. There was nothing out of the ordinary... considering it was decorated in a similar way to her aunt's house. The sing said "Candy Love" with a pink, and white cupcake hanging off the "E" of the love. Cynthia walked inside. It was empty, which wasn't surprising because of the rain. Cynthia observed the ornate cakes, bread, and chocolate in the glass case.

"Can I help ya darling?" The sourthern accet was thick. Cynthia turned to see a women with almoat an albino like appearance. Her white hair was tied up losely on her head, and long strands hanging out.

"Yes."

"Alright sweetie,just tell me what you want, or do you want your own design?" Cynthia glanced at her diffrent colored eyes. "Is it my eyes?" She tilted her head to the side.

"One of my friends has heterochromia, so I was curious. " she explained. The pink, and topaz orbs lit up as she laughed.

"I see honey, what can I get ya?" I glanced at the camo cupcake thinking of Kentin.

I thought for a moment. "I'd like to get something for my friends at school."

The woman smiled. "Thats sweet of you darling." She picked out the cupcakes I pointed out.

"Thank you. " I said as she passed me the box. She just smiled.

"It's noth'n darlin, my name is Mia, but you can call me Lyumia, and your always welcomed."

After parting Cynthia sighed of relief that the storm had subsided. Quickly pocketed the card that Lyumia had given her so she could find this place again.

When she got home Jade was waiting for her.

"Hello Jade." She greeted her sister. Her sister quickly stood up.

"Whatever you did, thanks." He sister smiled genuinely at her with blue eyes.

"Aw did you two confess?" I teased knowingly.

"Shut it before I decide to get you a boyfriend." Jade replied.

Cynthia laughed mischivously her amethyst eyes glowing. "I have volunteers!" She cried out as she rushed towards her room.

"Why you!" Jade shouted chasing her sister playfully.

Castiel stood behind the gym leaning against the wall smoking. He blew the smoke out watching it dissappear into the air. Kentin crossed his arms when he saw him. "What do you want?" Casteil snapped. He was in a terrible mood.

"I think this should be settled, for Cynthia's sake."

"Why?"

"Didn't you notice how bad she looked this morning. The bags under her eyes looked horrible. "

"So what do you suggest?" Castiel asked sighing in defeat. "

"... A compromise. "

An: greeting my readers, sorry for the long wait I'm finally getting everything together again.


End file.
